


Study Session

by distraughtlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Isaac Lahey, Gay Male Character, Gay Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Hot, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, gay relationship, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Scott decides to help his boyfriend, Isaac, study for a big test. At least, that was the plan initially.





	Study Session

Isaac waited at the lunch-table for Scott. He saw his boyfriend standing in the lunch-line and smiled when Scott waved at him. After he was done paying, Scott came and sat next to Isaac. They shared a kiss on the lips, not caring if a teacher saw, and then they each delved into how their day had gone so far. 

Scott couldn’t help but notice how handsome Isaac looked in a white V-Neck shirt. He liked how his boyfriend’s dirty-blonde hair was always noticeably curly and soft to the touch. With both of them sitting next to each other, Isaac was visibly taller than Scott, and both of them liked this fact. 

“Want to hang out this weekend?” Scott asked. Since they did not share more than one class this year, it was hard to see each other except outside of school. 

“I wish I could, babe, but if I fail my next chemistry test, Coach is gonna kill me,” Isaac said. He wanted to spend time with Scott much more than anything else, but he couldn’t risk getting kicked off the Lacrosse team. 

“Why don’t I help you study?” Scott asked brightly, his entire face beaming.

Isaac felt himself melting at Scott’s perfect appearance. His boyfriend was so cute whenever he got excited about something. With gorgeous black hair and an attractive face and a kind heart, Scott was beautiful in Isaac’s mind. 

“That’s one of the many reasons I love you,” Isaac said. 

They held hands beneath the table, their legs intertwined. When lunch was finished, they kissed goodbye and went to their separate classes. 

Once school was over, they decided to study tomorrow at Isaac’s house. Even though schoolwork would be involved, they would still see each other and spend time together. 

On Saturday past noon Scott drove to Isaac’s house. Isaac let him inside and they went up the stairs to his bedroom. His dad was out doing errands and they had the place to themselves. 

Scott liked Isaac’s bedroom. It was not cluttered in any way, with only the barest of bedroom furniture. Sitting on the dresser was a framed photo of the two of them after a particularly great date at the beach. Nearby, the bed was disheveled. Overall, it was a comfy place to rest in and simply be at ease. 

They sat on the floor with their heavy chemistry books open to page 94. As Isaac sat cross-legged his basketball shorts fell back, revealing part of his brawny thighs. With just the two of them in the house, there was the unavoidable temptation to forget studying and practice something a little more exciting. Scott pushed down this thought, knowing that he needed to focus on Isaac and his understanding of the academic subject at hand. 

They studied for more than thirty minutes, Scott helping Isaac out as best he could, but things were not turning out in their favor at all. 

“Shit,” Isaac said, pushing the book away, “this is useless.” 

Scott felt bad for Isaac, knowing that he was stressed about possibly being kicked off the Lacrosse team. He was still going to do his best with assisting Isaac, but he also knew that the other man needed to rest and forget about impending duties, even just momentarily. 

“How about we take a break? I think I might know of a way to help you relax,” Scott said. 

He inched forward to Isaac, then leaned across and gently kissed him on the lips. Isaac instantly melted into him, then reached out and held the back of Scott’s head. They warmly made out, their lips tingling. 

Then Scott had Isaac get up. 

Isaac rested at the front of his bed, legs spread wide for Scott to fit between. Situated on the floor, Scott moved his hand and lovingly rubbed Isaac’s clothed crotch. His fingers dipped underneath the waistband of Isaac’s shorts, and then he slowly began to tug. Isaac lifted his hips up so Scott could pull the shorts down, and then they came off completely. 

Scott grinned wide, seeing Isaac sitting half-naked. Already Isaac felt de-stressed and nothing had really happened. But it was because of Scott, who knew how to take care of him. Isaac fell more in love with him, just like with almost anything that Scott did. 

Isaac’s cock was decently sized, and it had flopped out when Scott took off his shorts. Moving closer, Scott blew light cold air on his unit, making Isaac twitch his cock involuntarily. Then, without any hands, Scott opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around Isaac’s stiff member. He moved his mouth halfway down, and then slid back up, popping off. Scott did this several times, making Isaac moan in immense pleasure. 

With his right hand this time, Scott gripped his boyfriend’s dick and jerked him off at an easy-going pace. Isaac was stretched out, letting himself feel completely. Scott dropped his head again and sucked Isaac off at a faster pace, his lips grazing up and down. 

“Fuck, babe, you’re so good,” Isaac said, his words drawn out and spoken low. 

Sliding his mouth off, Scott went down and slowly lapped Isaac’s balls. He fondled his sack for a bit, then graciously sucked each nut. Isaac breathed heavily, his body racing with pleasure from his boyfriend’s loving mouth. 

Scott then pulled away and said, “Turn over.”

Isaac moved around excitedly. He stood up and placed his knees on the edge of the bed, then bent his body down, resting on his forearms. 

Scott felt his dick twitch at seeing Isaac’s big strong ass before him. He reached out and firmly squeezed his butt cheeks, then shook them lustfully. Scott pressed his face close and then kissed each globe, nibbling the skin as well. 

With his steady hands, Scott spread apart Isaac’s cheeks and stared at his hole. After spitting on it, Scott opened his mouth and licked a long stripe upward. Isaac shuddered, his hulking body quaking. Scott went slow at first, lightly swirling his tongue around Isaac’s puckered entrance, reveling in the taste of his boyfriend’s butt. 

“Fuck yeah, eat my ass,” Isaac said. 

He picked up the pace, feeling a burst of carnality within. Scott swiped his tongue hungrily across Isaac’s asshole over and over. Isaac spurred him on, pushing his own body back occasionally. Then Scott’s tongue breached through Isaac’s hole. Scott dug his tongue around inside, his breath coming out in short puffs. 

Isaac was a groaning mess in front. He felt ready to explode from how well Scott was taking care of him. He loved his boyfriend more than anything in the world. 

Scott moved back and asked, “Feeling close to cumming?”

“So fuckin’ close,” Isaac replied. 

Isaac turned back around, his cock swinging heavily with his movement. Scott eagerly wrapped his hand on Isaac’s dick and shook his fist rapidly. Isaac exhaled hurriedly, holding up the bottom of his shirt, knowing he wasn’t going to last long. 

“Cum for me, baby,” Scott said deeply. 

Isaac was just about to burst. He felt his release surging upward, and any second…

Isaac’s mouth parted as he came. He groaned heavily, and his body rose involuntarily off the bed. His jizz spurted out wildly like a broken sprinkler. A few strips splashed Scott’s face, while the rest of his heavy load landed on his abdomen. 

They both breathed out in full pleasure. Scott still gripped Isaac’s dick, jerking him off languidly. Then he leant his head down and spread his tongue across Isaac’s stomach, collecting as much jizz as he could. Scott swallowed down Isaac’s cum gratefully. 

Isaac watched Scott with love and adoration. “You’re fucking perfect,” he said to him. Scott gently caressed Isaac’s thick thighs, holding onto them briefly. 

“You’re perfect, too. Now let’s get you ready for that chemistry test,” Scott said to Isaac, smiling up at him. 

Somehow, against all reason, it was now easier to study.


End file.
